Searching for the Fifth Province
by cathleennihoulihanherself
Summary: Generation fic! It's been years since Leonard and co. have uttered a word in each other companies after a massive feud that would destroy their friendship. It's up to Sam Hofstadter and her new friends to help their parents work out their differences! S/A L/P H/B R/? There are some OC's.


Samantha Hofstadter POV

**Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory and all the canon characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Billy Prady! All the OC'S are mine. Big thank you if you are reading!**

Starting High School was easy for Samantha. Her sister had started in a boarding school the year before and her brother started in Kiberd, the one she had started in, the year before that. It was fair to say she knew what to expect from all the stories she had heard from her siblings and parents. Her first day had been a breeze and in fact the school-work kind of bored her. Something else took hold of her attention.

This was due to one thing and one thing only. Her new obsession. Her father was a well-known Experimental physicist who went by the name of Doctor Leonard Leaky Hofstadter married her mother Penny and moved to the more family friendly location after a major dispute with his friends.

By the way he talked of his former friends; you'd have thought they had done something horrible like beat up his mother. When Sam asked her Mother about what happened she would just brush the beautiful blonde hair out of her eyes and sigh, "Nothing for you to worry about Sweetie." Her mother may have been a drama teacher but Sam could tell straight off that this whole feud was not "nothing" and meant everything to her Father. How could someone who seemed to have a huge amount of fondness for his old friends now have so much resentment towards them but more importantly, why did she care so much about this?

Once she had heard that son of one of the men her father had known ,Howard Wollowitz, was going to attend Kiberd also she took to Facebook to do some research. She found a Matt Wollowitz , who seemed to be two years ahead of her and seemed to have many friends on the site. She moved the mouse cautiously and allowed the arrow to hover over the Friend Request button but stopped herself as her mother called for her to go to bed as it was her first day of school the next day .

Samantha brushed past the sea of faces in the corridors without any hassle. She wasn't exactly a pushover and wasn't afraid to elbow a senior out of her way if needed be. The prospect of entering a more challenging educational environment should have interested her a little but she couldn't stop herself from craning her neck to look for the Matt guy and after lunch, she had found him. He was quite big fellow, which, she thought was strange as her father never described the Howard fellow as anything other than "short and sarky." She stood next to him, pretending the locker next to his was under her ownership and fiddled with the lock as he was placing a number of books into his back.

"Hi!" he said, catching her by surprise. He grinned down at her, his head tilted to the side. "Are you new? Do you need help?"

"Uh, no, no. I was just…" she kept fiddling with the lock, "trying to open my locker."

Matt nodded, though he clearly didn't believe her. "You know my brother started here today too. I gave him a little tour earlier, I could get him to show you around if you want."

For someone who, judging by his facebook page, was very popular he didn't seem to have a problem helping her out a little.

"Brother?" she enquired, how could she have missed out on that? The site said nothing about a brother.

"Yeah, my brother Benny started today so he is the youngest. James is in his second year here so he could also show you around too if you wanted. He really doesn't mind talking. He usually talks a lot." He closed his locker and held out a hand. "I'm Matt. Or Matthew, or whatever suits." Matt himself seemed to be fond of talking too. Her mind reeled as he continued to talk until she snapped out of her thoughts when he asked her a question.

"Huh?" was all she could reply with.

Matt laughed, "What about you? What's your name?"

"Oh. Well, I'm Sam. My brother Kevin goes here too. He looks about your age so maybe you know him."

This caused Matt to frown as he thought about it before shrugging. "Uh, nope."

"Matty!" a smallish young man covered the eldest Wollowitz' eyes.

"James!" Matt grunted, swatting him away. The other boy giggled, standing back. Sam glanced over him quickly. He was as handsome as his older brother, but with shiny, soft looking brown hair which he had cut into a stylish side-fringe. He wore a tight fitting crew neck and black jeans complete with a beanie which lead her to the conclusion that this person took great care in his appearance.

"Oh hello! I like your hair!" was the first thing James said to Sam. Sam couldn't help but feel a massive smile spread across her face.

"Aw, thanks! I like your..hat!"

This seemed to please James who thought to put his arm around her and point to her as he spoke to Matt.

"I like her!"

"Well good. She seems to be lost what with her trying to break into Shane Walter's locker and everything."

Sam refused to blush at her mistake. "Oops. My bad."

"Ooooh I can help!" James linked an arm with her.

"No, no, no, I'm not lost…" Sam tried to reason with him but got swept away by the jovial character anyway.

"Wait 'till you meet Benny! He's probably in a few of your classes and knowing what an uptight pain in the ass he is he'll probably have not made any friends yet."

Jame's rather critical description of Benny reminded her of her also critical older sister Julie who had a tendency to stick her nose up at people from time to time.

"Benny!" James called out loudly, causing a couple of people to stare.

Sam looked at her watch, she was supposed to be attending her English class but curiosity got the better of her. "Can we make this quick? I have class to go to…"

James tugged her along until they were facing a rather withdrawn looking boy who was waiting for the crowd to disperse so he could reach the door to his class. Out of all the brothers, he looked the most out of place and any physical signs of his Jewish heritage were not as obvious as the others. He had bright red hair that seemed just seemed uncontrollable and stuck up and his tired looking green eyes looked out of black, thick rimmed glasses. He looked as though he really didn't want to be there. A curt "Hey," was all he could muster up to greet his brother and his eyes glanced over Sam briefly.

"She's new too!" James said excitedly, pointing to Sam.

"Yeah. And…?"

"Oh Benny, stop being such a grump!" James complained before checking his watch. "Shit, I gotta go…." He then gave Sam a little wave before he scuttled off.

"Bye." Benny said, sounding uninterested and shoving his hands into the pockets of his khaki trousers. Sam wasn't one to let awkward silences get in the way of her curiosity.

"You're Benny Wollowitz, right?"

It took a minute for Benny to respond as he was still too busy trying to blend in and be unnoticed.

"Oh yes, that's me."

"I'm Sam. Sam Hofstadter."

"Hofstadter…that sounds familiar…"

"Yeah! Leonard Hofstadter. Your Dad and my Dad used to be friends."

Benny blinked at her as he didn't really know how to react.

"Oh cool…"

"Cool?" she exclaimed, "Our parents used to be great friends and you're not one bit curious about how they fell apart?"

Benny shrugged; uncertain of what it was she wanted from him. "Maybe?"

She grabbed his sweater and shook him. "You never thought to ask your Dad how three other guys could hurt him so badly?"

Benny was now officially terrified of this girl.

"Okay, yes I have and he seemed upset about it so I don't press the matter any further."

That seemed to enough for Sam and she let him go. "Sorry, got a little carried away there."

"It's alright." He patted down the creased parts of his hoody. "I mean, I used to want to know as badly as you… I remember my Dad talking about the other guys and their families. I may not be as inquisitive about it anymore but I've always wondered if their kids were as curious as me. Were they as worried about their Dads as I was about mine."

Sam couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Doctor Cooper and Doctor Koothrappali have kids huh? Wonder if any of them go here?"

Once again Benny felt the need to shrug. "Who knows…Um, would you mind if I went to my history class? I'm ten minutes late and that's not really a good idea on your first day."

Sam nodded but then tipped his shoulder.

"Wanna meet up after school? That's if you didn't find me too annoying. Sorry about that…"

Benny's eyes flitted left to right before nodding alright and walking off to his class.

Classes were never really a challenge to Sam. All three of the Hofstadters were exceptionally intelligent kids and all of them had their own unique talents. Kevin ,or "Kengo" as he was affectionately nicknamed, loved reading and drawing, Julie could act, dance and sing which ensured her a main role in her school's musicals every year and Sam could pass every subject with flying colours without putting in much effort.

Sam found the youngest Wollowitz sitting at a bus bench outside the school with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Sam bounded over and smacked his knee to get his attention. His eyes snapped open and he nodded. "Hey again."

She wasted no time in standing and sat beside him. "How was your day?"

"It was…okay. Better not tell my Mom that. She'll freak out if it's anything less than perfect."

"Ooooh, is she _that _type of mom?"

"My Dad says she wasn't always this smothering…"

Sam just nodded, who was she to judge?

"Do you…?"

Benny tilted his head at her question. "Do I what?"

"Do you think our parents would be cool with us being friends?"

Benny kept quiet for a moment before looking up at her with what she presumed to be an earnest look. It was hard to tell with this guy. He wasn't exactly Meryl Streep when it can to expressiveness.

"Do you wanna be my friend?"


End file.
